


О лисах и людях

by yasno



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: — Чего же ты тогда здесь, раз я такой плохой? Раз она такая мерзкая и невнимательная к драгоценному тебе? — Отхлебнув кофе, спрашивает Старк.— Это вы мерзкий и невнимательный, а она — нет, — сразу же одёргивает Паркер, и Тони лишь ухмыляется в ответ, — А здесь я, потому что это в неё я «почти влюбился», а не в вас.





	О лисах и людях

— Знаете! — Горячо восклицает Питер, вскакивая с места, как ошпаренный, — Я ведь почти влюбился. Она прекрасная девушка, я описать не могу, как я раньше, столько лет не видел: остроумная, красивая, внимательная ко всему и совершенно особенная, со своим взглядом на жизнь.

— Интересно, — без интереса тянет Тони, сильнее растягиваясь в своём шезлонге.

Даже не смотрит на Питера.

— А потом случайно посмотрел на неё под другим углом, — продолжал Паркер, — и вот она такая же, как вы. Вы с ней бы спелись. У нас было свидание, и я специально ждал этой ночи, потому что тогда на небе впервые за зиму должен был появиться пояс Ориона и ещё несколько созвездий.

Старк, не отдавая себе в этом отчёт, быстро взглянул на чёрное, беззвёздное небо. А Питер всё говорил и говорил, махал руками. Переживал, как мог.

— Это должно было быть романтично и именно так запомниться на всю жизнь. Но она даже не выслушала меня, ни разу не взглянула на небо. Просто сказала: «Питер, это Большая медведица» — не отрывая взгляда от своей чёртовой книги.

Он остановился, глотая ртом воздух, задыхаясь от возмущения.

— Вы прячетесь за своими книгами, рисунками, железками, тонированными очками, чтобы скрывать диоптрии, чтобы скрывать свою слабость и то, что вы осведомлены об этой слабости. И о том, что миру вы не нужны, он вас просто терпит, потому что вы богатые или умные и эксцентричные, или и то, и другое, и..!

— Заткнись. — Бросает Тони, на самом деле не надеясь быть услышанным: парень слишком разошёлся.

Но Питер слышит и затыкается. Садится назад на шезлонг, спиной к Тони, и продолжает молчать. Именно так: не пассивно молчит, а продолжает своё молчание, и это активное действие, показывающее его отношение к этому разговору и этому человеку. Питер даже не считает, что он на самом деле должен прикусить язык: это давно просилось наружу, давно желало быть высказанным, и вполне заслуженно.

— Чего же ты тогда здесь, раз я такой плохой? Раз она такая мерзкая и невнимательная к драгоценному тебе? — Отхлебнув кофе, спрашивает Старк.

— Это вы мерзкий и невнимательный, а она — нет, — сразу же одёргивает Паркер, и Тони лишь ухмыляется в ответ, — А здесь я, потому что это в неё я «почти влюбился», а не в вас.

И ему даже не волнительно говорить, потому что он зол и расстроен, и если уж портить отношения с человеком — то честно и до конца.

— И потому что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. И нельзя сначала показать лису, что ему может быть с человеком тепло и комфортно, а потом пнуть под зад. Это... неправильно.

— А может, человек просто заботится о лисёнке, — вдруг произнёс Тони, — и хочет отпустить того на вольные хлеба к вольной лисице, не поднимающей глаз на небо.

— Лис, — Питер сделал ударение на этом слове, — сам знает, что ему нужно.

Они молчали некоторое время, на этот раз совершенно пассивно; где-то внизу город вновь приходил в движение, а где-то повыше — рассветало беспокойное утро. Они находились где-то посередине, во всех смыслах, и не то чтобы хотели двигаться в ту или иную сторону. Или не так: хотели, хотели бы, но решимости сделать это отчего-то обоим недоставало.

Тони набрал в рот подостывшего кофе и, покатав его на языке, попытался понять, что с ним не так. Точно: последнее бесчисленное количество раз кофе ему мешал Питер, и всегда зачем-то клал туда сахар, словно намереваясь убить его ещё быстрее или однажды незаметно подсыпать цианид; в этот же конкретный раз кофе делал он сам, без сахара, и от того казалось, будто чего-то не хватает. Возможно, если Питер сейчас подорвётся и уйдёт, заберёт свою толстовку из его комода, то в его жизни и правда как будто станет чего-то не хватать.

Но если останется, то кого-то из них это решение определённо однажды убьёт, в том или ином смысле, и раньше положенного срока.

Нужно было взвесить все за и против, но он просто сказал:

— Лис ведь не укусит своего мерзкого человека?

Питер, наконец, обернулся. Он хмурился, и это создавало такое противное выражение на его лице, что хотелось... хотелось что-то сделать, чтобы он не хмурился. Тони не знал, что, просто было такое желание. Паркер серьёзно произнёс, словно бы они обсуждали запуск ядерных боеголовок:

— Лис не будет кусаться, если человек не будет его пинать.

И Тони ответил:

— Не будет.


End file.
